kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Yuko Kitajima
is , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Kiva. History Yuko Kitajima was originally the person Sougo thought was his first love, though it was later proven false. In 2015 at the age of 24, she was arrested and incarcerated for a murder she didn't commit. However, this was all a lie and she's indeed the one who commits that said murder. At the age of 28, Ora broke her out by turning her into Another Kiva. Following the arrival of Kamen Rider Ginga, when the Time Jackers and the three main Riders convince her to fight alongside against this bigger threat, Kitajima outright declines, as she is more focused on her petty revenge. Thus, forcing the two opposing sides to deal with Ginga. After Woz acquires the Ginga Miridewatch and transforms into WozGingaFinaly, he singlehandedly defeated Another Kiva using Chou Ginga Explosion. Now stripped of her powers, in an act of spite, Ora gave Kitajima an ironic death as punishment for defying her, and consequently dying on Sougo's arms. Personality Yuko's personality can be likened to the Japanese term yandere, which refers to the initial stage of kindness, love, and gentleness, as she showed to her boyfriend at the time, Tetsuya. However when they broke up, Yuko became deranged and killed Tetsuya's new girlfriend, which resulted in her being convicted at the age of 24. Falsely believing the justice system has failed her, she strongly deluded herself that she was wrongfully convicted, and continued to be as hard-hearted and vengeful when she got out. She went as far to murder the lawyers and judge that gave her the guilty verdict as well as crashing her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Yuko seeks to be the Queen and new law of the world. She is fearless and arrogant, even dares to attack Ora, the Time Jacker who crowned her. Despite not being the identity of Sougo's first love, she led him on to believe that she indeed was, and proposed marriage and having children to him. In the end before her death, she told Sougo to protect everyone from being sad, as she herself failed to. Abitilies *'Hyperosmia': Yuko can instantly smell and precisely point out what kind of perfume her target is using, and what foods or drinks they have recently eaten or drank. *'Psychometry': In conjunction with her olfaction, she can observe small details on her target and easily deduce recent events in their life. *'Superhuman Strength': Yuko can lift and use a manhole covers as a weapon even before becoming Another rider to kill people. After becoming Another Kiva, Yuko can use the manhole covers for either offensive or defensive purposes, and even throw it like frisbee in her human form. Forms Another Kiva *'Height': 200.0 cm *'Weight': 98.0 kg *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Left wing *'Name and position: '"KIVA";'' Right wing ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Bat Constructs': Another Kiva can generate energy constructs that take the form of bats and launch them from her mouth for offensive purposes. *'Skilled Fighter': Another Kiva is well skilled with all of the Arms Monsters. *'Human Consumption': Another Kiva can produce several Tendrils from her hands to Absorb the soul of her Victims. Equipments *Anotherwatch - Transformation device Weapons *Garulu Saber *Basshaa Magnum *Dogga Hammer *Manhole Covers : Probably Yuko most favorable weapon while in Civilian form. The cover could be used to either offensive or defensive purposes. It also durable enough to guard even against Kamen Rider Ginga Energy attacks. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yuko Kitajima is portrayed by . As Another Kiva, she is portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Meme Her frequent usage of manhole cover has been made into meme which involves parodying said scene into various situations. In the Japanese fandom, this is labelled under the Twitter hashtag . Notes *Another Kiva bears a similar design to the Fangires. **Her twisted belt is also similar to Kamen Rider Arc's. **Another Kiva’s head is albeit redesigned from the Bat Dopant. *The desire created within her by Kiva Anotherwatch to become the "World's Queen" is parallel to that of Sougo Tokiwa, who wants to become a king. **Amusingly, Yuko indirectly proposes to Sougo to rule the world together after learning his dream. *Another Kiva is the second female host to become an Another Rider, the first being Amane Kurihara. **She is the first to use its original counterpart's weapons. **She is the first to be introduced in the Reiwa era. **She is the first to ever disobey the Time Jackers' orders. **As with most Another Riders, Yuko as Another Kiva is the opposite to both Wataru Kurenai and Taiga Nobori. Although Wataru became the new Fangire King in the end, he simply did so to create peace between humanity and the Fangires, along with protecting his half-brother. Whereas Yuko is a tyrannical control freak who abused her power to control people for her own gain, her pride in her power is similar to both King & Taiga himself, both are former Fangire Kings. ***Additionally, Yuko is the opposite of Maya & Mio Suzuki as well. The three women were granted the power of Queen to judge and execute others. Despite this, both Maya and Mio don't possess ill-hatred towards humanity and redeem themselves in the end. Despite Yuko not being the true identity of Sougo's first love, her death parallels Mio's death. **She and Taiga share similar catchphrases. *Yuko’s origin as Another Rider is similar to Ryuga Banjo’s origin as a Kamen Rider as both were falsely accused of murder and both want to prove that they’re innocent which leads them to have contact with people who give them their powers. However, as opposed to Ryuga, Yuko only uses her powers to get revenge on the people who jailed her and against the ones who interfere with her plans. **Also unlike Ryuga, Yuko really committed the murder she was accused of. *Yuko is the second Another Rider to actually die, after Tid/Another Kuuga. However, while Tid was killed by all main Heisei Riders, Yuko was killed by one of the main Time Jackers. **Ironically, Ora was the one who gave her the Another Kiva powers, only to defy her. In the end, Yuko was killed by the same person she betrayed in an act of spite. Also, Yuko was killed after she lost her power See Also *Wataru Kurenai - Original Kamen Rider Kiva *KivaArmor - The result of using Kiva Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Bat Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Female Monsters Category:Female Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased